


Triple Decker Booty Call

by haikuhamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Cockslut Dean, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, M/M/M Threesome (Implied), Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/pseuds/haikuhamster
Summary: Jimmy could’ve hung up at any point, but who was he to deny an opportunity like this? Listening to Dean fuckin’ Winchester going at it with some guy, right in his ear, was the kind of shit dreams were made of.Plus, the stranger definitely brought something out of Dean that could bring a lesser man to his knees.





	Triple Decker Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the wonderful [RavensCAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT) for not only encouraging this, but offering to beta! This mess would not have been posted so quickly without her laughing at it with me and adding tongue emojis to the best parts.  
> To the people subscribed to me, sorry about the emails! I had a huge formatting issue and I had to fix it.  
> Plain text is Jimmy, _italics_ are Dean, and _**bold italics**_ are Cas. I hope you guys enjoy 3k of dialogue porn, because I had a lot of fun with this one.

“Hey, Dean.”

 

_“Hey, Jimmy! You busy at all?”_

 

“Nah, just a lazy day. I was gonna watch Star Trek, actually, if you wanna join me.”

 

_“I would, but I’ve got plans for today. I just wanted to ask you if you had any more of those clothes clamp thingies.”_

 

“Nah, I gave them all to a friend after I got over that natural-living phase. Why?”

 

_“No reason. Just wondering.”_

 

“What, tryna get your sexual torture on?”

 

_“I mean, no, but I’ll try anything once. Give me a hot girl in leather and a Zorro mask and I’d honestly go for it.”_

 

“Pfft, you dog. What are your mystical plans though?”

 

_“I’ve got a, uh… I’m gonna hang out with a friend.”_

 

“Sexy friend?”

 

_“You could say that.”_

 

“What, is it a UST situation?“

 

_“Oh, definitely not. We’ve been fucking for months.”_

“And I haven’t heard a single word about them? When did this start?”

 

_“January 24th.”_

 

“That was... Oh, your birthday! Wait, you were with me all day. You’re full of shit.”

 

_“I mean, I wasn’t with you ALL day. Plus, you were cooking for, like, two hours. You don’t know what I could’ve gotten up to.”_

 

“I mean, yeah, but I’m pretty sure I would’ve noticed you slipping out and coming back in.”

 

_“But you saw nothing, so clearly you’re not as observant as you give yourself credit for.”_

 

“Apparently not.”

 

_“Plus, who’s to say the sexy friend didn’t come to me? They could’ve been in your closet the whole time.”_

 

“My house is queer-only, nobody’s allowed in the closet on the premises. Tell your friend I’ll whoop their ass.”

 

_“You do know they can hear you, right?”_

 

“They’re already there?”

 

_“They’re already naked and glaring at me.”_

 

“You’re fucking with me.”

 

_“I mean, I could prove it.”_

 

“Seriously?”

 

_“Mhm. You can hang up whenever you want.”_

 

“Holy shit. You’re actually gonna fuck someone while you’re on the phone with me. You’re fuckin’ kinky.”

 

_“You don’t know the half of it.”_

 

“Heh. I like the thought that I don’t.”

 

_“Is that so? You like thinking of me doing the wilder shit?”_

 

“Maybe not too wild...”

 

_“Tell me then. What’s the furthest you think I’ll go?”_

 

“Fuck. Uh... I can’t say. I bet you’re into biting. And teasing. And blindfolds. And that cool detailed bondage with the patterns and stuff.”

 

_“Shibari?”_

“Yeah, that. Am I right?”

 

**_“He really doesn’t know the half of it.”_ **

 

“Holy shit, is that the guy? He can hear me?”

 

_“Mhm. Say hi to... say hi.”_

 

“Uh. Hey, I guess. You’re fine with this?”

 

[dark chuckle] _“Oh fuck...”_

 

“What?”

 

_“He- fuck- yeah... he’s- he’s okay with it. Oh shit...”_

 

“What’s he doing?”

 

_“He’s eating me out. Shit, his tongue is so long.”_

 

“Is it good, Dean? You should thank him.”

 

_“So good. So fucking good. Oh my god, thank you. Thank you- holy shit. Thank you.”_

“You’re good at listening to directions.”

 

 _“He likes it when I listen. Likes it when I’m a good boy.”_ [smack] _“Fuck...”_

 

“Jesus, did he spank you?”

 

_“Yeah. Mmmm...”_

 

“Fuck, you’re hot. I bet you’re curling up like a cat. Pushing that pretty ass up into his face.”

 

 _“He likes me being still.”_ [smack] _“Ah!”_ [giggle, smack] _“I like being naughty.”_

 

“You’ve gotta be good if you want him to fuck you.”

 

 _“He’s gonna fuck me anyway. I’m irresistible. And even if he didn’t, you would.”_ [smack, smack, smack] _“Christ!”_

 

“He didn’t like that. Possessive?”

 

_“Mhm.”_

 

“Shouldn’t tease so much. It’ll get you hurt.”

 

_“He’d never hurt me. Well, not more than I ask him to.”_

 

“Well, he can hear me. What would you do to really punish him, man? He’s having too much fun with the spankings.“

 

**_“I’d cage his cock up for days. When I decide to set him free, I’d edge him until he cried. After that, I’d make him come over and over again until his neighbors call the cops on his screams or he passes out, whichever comes first.”_ **

 

“Oh fuck, jesus. That’s so fucking hot.”

 

 _“Hell yeah it is.”_ [chuckle]

 

**_“You say that now because you have no idea what it’s really like.”_ **

 

_“Mmm. You’re right.”_

 

“I think you should be nicer to him Dean. Be a good boy and stop pushing.”

 

 _“He loves it. He wouldn’t like me so much if I weren’t such a brat.”_ [smack]

 

“You should suck him off.”

 

_“Is that an order?”_

 

“It’s a suggestion. I get the idea that I’m not the one in a position to give orders here.”

 

**_“Good boy.”_ **

 

“Not the one taking orders either.”

 

**_“Is that so?”_ **

 

 _“Whoa, relax. You’ve both got big dicks, no need to posture. You want me to suck you off?”_ [Cas nods.] _“Mmm. Good. I wanna taste you.”_

 

“Moan pretty, Dean. I’m getting off too, here.”

 

[chuckle] _“Will do, Sergeant. Mmm...”_

“You and me, stranger. How’s his mouth?”

 

**_“Tight. Dean, use your tongue... Fuck.”_ **

 

“God, I bet it’s fucking perfect.”

 

**_“I’ve had better.”_ **

[slurp] _“You wanna get someone else to suck your dick, you can go right on ahead.”_ [smack]

 

“Holy shit, did he… Was that your face?“

 

**_“Put that insolent mouth where it belongs or you’ll be punished, Dean.”_ **

 

_“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.“_

 

“Jesus. Just like that?”

 

**_“He likes it, I promise. He gets so desperate sometimes. Begs me to slap him across the face, make him pink all over. He likes to tingle and glow like a real whore.”_ **

“Fuck. He call you ‘Sir’ every time?”

 

[chuckle] **_“No. I’m sure you’ll hear another name too, if you stay on. He- I didn’t tell you to take your mouth off, Dean.”_**

 

“Take him in deep, Dean. Use that pretty tongue and show him you’re the best head he’ll ever get.”

 

**_“You made him blush.”_ **

 

“He’s pretty, isn’t he?”

 

**_“Prettier with his mouth full. Spit dripping down his jaw because he knows I like it wet and messy.”_ **

 

“Mmm, I bet it’s gorgeous. Every time I see him, all I can think about is stuffing him up. Watching him choke.”

**_“Unfortunately for you, he doesn’t choke. But I prefer that. It’s hot to see and hear it, but I love how I can bury myself in his throat and just- fucking- wreck- him.”_ **

 

[gasping breaths] _“Fuck my face again.”_

 

**_“Beg for it.”_ **

 

_“Please fuck my face again.”_

 

**_“You know what I’m looking for, little one.”_ **

 

_“Not in front of him...”_

 

**_“Are you going to safe word?”_ **

 

_“No. I consent fully.”_

 

**_“Then do it. Beg for it, slut.”_ **

 

 _“Fuck... Fuck my face. Please. Give it to me, please. Put your cock in my throat and make me take it, use my mouth. Fuck, please make me your whore. Do it, ple-“_ [gurgle]

 

**_“Fuck. Good boy.”_ **

 

“He’s so hot when he begs like that.

 

**_“I love how desperate he is. He just needs a little coaxing sometimes. But he’s so beautiful like this. Just letting me use his face like he was made for me. Fuck.”_ **

 

[cough] _“Mmh. Want you to fuck me, Sir.”_

 

“He just did, Dean. You’ve gotta be specific. Your hands? Your mouth again?”

 

_“Need you to fuck my ass, Sir. Want you to open me up and fuck me ‘til I can’t walk. Please?”_

 

**_“Do you think he deserves it, stranger?”_ **

 

“Definitely. He’s made some mistakes, but he’s a good boy. I think he’s learning his lessons real quick.”

 

**_“You make a good point. Dean, I want you to get in position how I like it.”_ **

 

“How’s that look?”

 

_“My hands on the headboard, head down the pillow, shoulders on the bed. Ass up and legs spread.”_

 

**_“Good boy for remembering, but ten for speaking out of turn. You were not asked.”_ **

 

“He was just showing off. He’s all needy.”

 

**_“Mm. You’re right. Five because he loves being spanked as a reward and he’s cute when he writhes.”_ **

 

 _“Thank you, Sir.”_ [smack] _“Ah!”_ [smack] [smack] [smack] _“Sir, oh f-“_ [smack] _“Fuck. Fuck, thank you, Sir. Can I please have a finger, Sir?”_

 

“Bet you hate being empty, don’t you?”

 

_“Yeah. Need to be full. I’m- fuck... ‘m always waiting ‘til I can get home and ride my fingers. Sometimes I stop myself from coming because I just wanna enjoy the feeling.”_

 

“You’re so cute. You should wear a plug out, baby. Go all day with it in, keeping you full and stretched.”

 

**_“He gets too horny when he’s plugged in public. He squirms too much, draws attention.”_ **

 

“He draws attention anyway, with that ass of his.”

_“Fuck- I’m ready. Add another, Sir, please?”_

 

“How many you got, Dean? How many fingers does he have in that pretty ass of yours?”

 

_“Two. He’s got t- fuck, three. Fuck. Thank you, mmm...”_

 

“God, I can almost picture it. Bet you’re real hot inside, huh? All stretched out on a few fingers, twitching and shaking to stop yourself from pushing your hips back. Trying so hard to be a good boy, but you’re a real slut, aren’t you?”

 

_“Yeah... But I’m a good boy too. I can be a good boy for him because he loves when I’m a good boy, loves when I get lost and needy and do whatever he says. I love it too. I’m a slut until I get lost and I’m his and that’s it.”_

 

“Lost? Oh wait- subspace. Jesus, I bet you’re so sweet when you’re lost.”

 

**_“I intend to get him there. Watching him submit, falling apart and crying... Nothing can ever compare to it.”_ **

 

“Fuck.”

 

_“I’m ready, Sir. I’m open, I promise it’s not gonna hurt too bad. If it does I’ll stop you. I promise, Sir. Please fuck me. I need it...”_

 

**_“Desperate boy.”_ **

 

“Three fingers and you’d still hurt? Haven’t you been stretching him, dude?”

 

_“He’s big. He’s so big it feels like I’m being split open every time. It’s so hot, but sometimes I get too lost and I don’t tell him to stop and it hurts too bad.”_

 

[exaggerated gasp] “Naughty!”

 

**_“But I appreciate you promising not to make that same mistake this time, Dean. Get me wet again.”_ **

 

“Isn’t the condom lubed?”

 

[snort] _“Condom. That’s funny.”_

 

**_“He likes to feel it seeping out of him. Sometimes he’ll lay down on his stomach and try to keep it all in, but he’s always too stretched out to keep it for long.”_ **

 

_“Then he makes me lick it up.”_

 

“Holy shit. You guys were right, I had no idea how kinky you were.”

 

_“You still don’t know. He’ll get me lost and you’ll know.”_

 

**_“The more time you waste talking, the less time you have to get my cock wet, Dean. Don’t make me wait for you.”_ **

 

_“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.”_

 

“My fault. I’m the one who distracted him.”

 

[slurp] _“Mmm... Will you fuck me now, Sir?”_

 

**_“I think you’ve forgotten your place, Dean. You follow my orders when I give them. Lay flat on your stomach.”_ **

 

_“But I was-“_

 

**_“Lay down. You get fifteen.”_ **

 

 _“Yes, Sir.”_ [repeated smacking, louder than before, and whimpering]

 

**_“Have you learned your lesson?... What do you say?”_ **

 

_“Thank you for punishing me, Daddy.”_

“Oh fuck...”

 

**_“Good boy, Dean. Knees up, shoulders down. I’m going to give you a reward for staying still during your punishment.”_ **

 

_“Thank you, Daddy. Oh fuck... Daddy...”_

 

“His tongue in your hole again, baby?”

 

_“Yes... Oh god. Daddy, please, I need your cock. I’ll be a good boy, such a good boy. Please give me- oh, oh fuck. Oh fuck. Ah- oooooooooh...”_

“Fuck. Stay still, baby. Just lay there and take it like a good slut.”

 

_“Wanna take it, wanna be- be a good boy. I’m a good boy for Daddy.”_

 

“Of course you are. The sweetest, prettiest boy for him. He all the way in, darling?”

 

 _“Mhm. He’s staying still so it doesn’t hurt. He always knows when- fuck. Oh god...”_ [muffled moaning]

 

**_“I believe my little boy was going to say that I always know when he’s ready for me to move.”_ **

 

[muffled] _“Daddy, oh fuck.”_ [clear] _“Ah, yes, yes, yes! Please, shit. Fuck me. Oh god, Daddy.”_

 

“So fucking hot like this, baby.”

 

**_“You have no idea. He loves this so much, being fucked nice and hard. Loves having his ass ruined, by anything he can get.”_ **

_“No- love Daddy. I love- ah, love your cock, Daddy. Nobody else. Oh- Please, fuck me. Harder. Oh, oh fuck.”_

 

**_“That what you need, baby boy?”_ **

 

“Is he hitting that sweet spot, sweetheart?”

 

_“Yes! Yes, fuck. Oh my god. Daddy, please lemme I come. I want- I wanna come.”_

 

“I think you can hold it in longer, baby. Can you do that, be a good boy?”

 

_“Yeah- Fuck, ‘m a good boy. So good.”_

**_“You don’t have to keep your head up, princess. You can lay down if you want to, relax your body and focus on holding back. I’ll let you come soon, baby.”_ **

 

[muffled] _“Wanna kiss you, Daddy. Wanna see you.”_

 

“God, my heart and my cock both twitched.”

 

**_“Roll over, princess. Good boy... Mmm. Legs around me. There you go. So tight, love.”_ **

 

_“Daddy...”_

 

“Fuck. You’re still fucking him hard, stranger.”

**_“He likes it when I- fucking- shove him up the bed. Loves being used hard like a dirty slut. Isn’t that right?”_ **

 

_“Yes, I- oh- oh fuck. I need... fuck. Daddy, please...”_

 

“Tell him what you want.”

 

 _“Hit me, Daddy. Please hit me, I want-“_ [smack] _“Fuck, yes! Please, again.”_ [smack] _“Daddy, please, fuck, I need- need to come. Wanna come so bad.”_

 

**_“I’m going to kiss you. When I pull away, you come. Do you understand?”_ **

 

_“Yes, please- mmmph.”_

[panting] “Fuck. So fucking hot.”

 

_“Mmm! Ah- ah, oh fuck. Fuck, Daddy. Daddy, I’m- oh my god. Daddy!”_

 

**_“Good boy... That’s right. That’s my good boy. Let it out. My sweet boy.”_ **

 

 _“Daddy...”_ [panting] _“Thank you. Thank you, Daddy. Can you come too, please?”_

 

**_“You want me to come, princess?”_ **

 

_“Yeah. C’mon, want it. Yes- fuck. Give it to me, please. Fuck, Daddy, come in me-”_

 

 ** _“Fuck. Fuck.”_** [muffled] **_“Dean, fuck!”_**

 

_“Oh fuck, so deep...”_

 

“You can feel it?”

 

_“Mhm, ‘s hot. There’s so much too...”_

 

[groaning] **_“Mmm. Roll over. I’m gonna warm my cock in you.”_**

 

“Jesus.”

 

_“Jimmy, you gotta come too. You wanna come?”_

 

“Yeah. I’m close.”

_“Good. Want you to picture me here, still stuffed full. I’d be leaking come but I’m all plugged up, all tight around his cock. You wish it was yours, don’t you?”_

 

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Wanna fuck you so bad.”

 

**_“Nothing to be sorry about. He’s a greedy whore and he knows how hot he is. I can’t fault you for wanting to fuck him.”_ **

 

“Mmm. I can picture you all fucked out, Dean, all come-drunk and tired. Just lift your head up and shove my cock in, fuck your face ‘til I come.”

 

**_“He’ll drink down every drop. He didn’t get it all, the first time, and he cried. He’s so desperate for it.”_ **

 

“Fuck, I’d love that. Or pull out and get it all over his face.”

 

_“I look real pretty covered in come. I like it when I get a pearl necklace and they rub it into my skin. Like it’s some kind of claim. It’s really hot. You want that, Jimmy? All covered in you? You can have it in me or out, take your pick. Where do you want me to be yours?”_

 

“Mmm. Inside your mouth. Wanna watch you take it all the way in, straight down your throat and just keep it there. Watch your eyes tear up, feel you moaning around me. Fuck, so hot. I’m gonna fucking-“

 

_“Do it. Come for me, Jimmy. Come for me, right into your hand, and the next time you come it’ll be onto my tongue. I’ll look up at you, show you how full my mouth is, then swallow it down.”_

 

“Jesus, Dean. I can fucking see it, your mouth all sloppy and those eyes all cum-drunk. Fuck. Oh fuck. Dean, I’m- ooh fuck, mmm...”

 

**_“I think he likes hearing you come, Jimmy. He got so tight around me, clenched down like he couldn’t help it.”_ **

[panting, chuckle] “You have an open invitation to join and/or participate in any and every time I get off, Dean. And I mean, you too, stranger. I bet you’re hot too.”

 

_“Yeah, he is.”_

 

“Stranger, you mind telling me what you look like? For science, obviously.”

 

**_“Dean could do it better.”_ **

 

“Then shoot.”

 

_“Mmm. Tall, for one. Blue eyes, like, holy shit kind of blue. Tan skin, not dark or anything but I’m so much paler than he is. He’s got stubble on his face, and a jawline so sharp he could probably cut a bitch. Dark hair, not long but not buzzed or anything either... You okay, Jimmy?”_

 

“Are you fucking with me?”

 

_“Of course not. I’m describing the guy whose dick is in my ass, I think I know what I’m talking about.”_

 

“You’re fucking my brother?”

 

**_“No, your brother is fucking him.”_ **

 

_“The fact that you’re getting hard again would be disconcerting if I wasn’t so into it.”_

 

[Cas chuckles] “Are you two seriously like... a thing? An exclusive, rom-com, cheesy dating thing?”

 

_“I mean... sorta. We’re in love, and I don’t think either of us would date anyone else, but our beds are open to other partners. I mean we might- shit, Cas, stop moving. I’m trying to talk.”_

 

**_“Mmm, you can talk while I fuck you.”_ **

 

_“Fuckin’... Okay, whatever. We might be open to dating someone eventually if we find the right person, but- ah- I don’t know. It’s not something I put much thought into, honestly.”_

 

“Huh. So this with me is just...”

 

_“An experiment for now. I think- shit- I think if anyone were to make this a triad, it’d be you. Mmm, don’t think Cas didn’t tell me about the shared blowjobs through puberty.”_

 

“...Yeah. Those are honestly a memory I still jack off to. Is he seriously big? Because he was pretty average growing up.”

 

_“No, fuck, he’s definitely big. He’s fuckin’... Jesus, it feels like a goddamn Arizona can.”_

 

**_“That’s an exaggeration.”_ **

 

“Dean’s taken a lot of dick. He’s a connoisseur. I believe him.”

 

 _“See? I’m right.”_ [smack] _“You’re just mad because I’m- oh shit-“_

 

**_“You’re what, huh?”_ **

 

_“You fucking- ah- bastard... Oh fuck...”_

 

“Pffft. I don’t know why this isn’t weird to me. I’m gonna clean myself up and come over to your place, Dean. I’ll see you soon.”

 

**_“Better get here quick, brother. I’m gonna make Dean come as fast as I can. You might miss it.”_ **

“Don’t you dare, you son of a bitch.” [click]

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are inclined to point out the obvious: why yes, there is an explanation for why Jimmy doesn’t recognize his brother’s voice! My initial thought was a stretch; maybe Jimmy and Cas just haven’t spoken via phone call in forever and don’t recognize each other’s phone voices. My recent and more reasonable thought was that it’s not actually that unlikely in general. At least not for me? I’ve gotten phone calls from my closest friends and had to ask, “who is this?”, so that’s what I’m assuming the case is here. The real inaccuracy is that they don’t constantly have each other repeat what they said. That would’ve taken this and made it 10k. In this world, words are understood but not voices. I reject your reality and substitute it for my own. If I were one to throw shade I would say that’s a mantra awfully similar to that of a certain pair of spn writers, but I’m definitely not like that. ;)  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, again I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
